walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris (Comic Series)
Chris is a character first encountered in Issue 7 of The Walking Dead and is the boyfriend of Julie, and is staying with her and her father, Tyreese, due to personal problems when the zombie crisis began. Chris was not a very active member of the group, and his role was mainly to babysit the children, along with Julie. He was later killed by Tyreese after he killed Julie, thinking the two could kill each other in a suicide pact, which went wrong. Post-Apocalypse The Prison Chris, Julie, and Tyreese eventually joined up with Rick's group, and moved to the prison. Chris seemed to want to prove his worth to Rick and the group or at least not be treated as a child. He often grumbles and curses in annoyance when he and Julie were asked to stay with the children, while the others invaded the jail. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Chris was pressuring Julie into a suicide pact, believing they could truly be together forever. On the night they executed their plan, Chris fired too early and only Julie was killed. When Julie reanimated, he shot her again. Death Killed By *Tyreese (Alive and Zombified) Tyreese, in a furious, vengeful rage, choked him to death. After Chris reanimated, Tyreese brutalized the zombie until he was nothing but mutilated pieces, which Tyreese then burned, and later revealed to Rick. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Chris has killed: *Julie (Alive and Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Julie Chris was Julie's boyfriend, and they loved each other very much, so much that they planned a suicide pact so they could be together forever. Sadly, this attempt failed when Chris pulled the trigger too quickly. Chris and Julie often tried to have sexual intercourse, but were always caught by Tyreese. Tyreese Tyreese seemed friendly towards Chris but was always wary of what Chris and Julie were up too. Tyreese walked in on Julie and Chris about to have sex several times, furiously asking them if they wanted to be in the same situation that Rick and Lori were in. At the prison, Julie and Chris had sex late one night and had planned to shoot each other immediately afterward in a suicide pact but Chris pulled the trigger too fast and accidentally killed Julie. Tyreese heard the gunshot and ran in and held Julie in his arms weeping; he immediately roared at Chris asking him what has he done. When Julie came back as a walker, Tyreese tried talking to it, seeing it as a way for his daughter to come back since she wasn't bitten but Chris knew it would not work and shot her to put her out off her misery. Tyreese saw it as Chris killing his daughter twice. Immediately Tyreese attacked and strangled Chris, and when Chris came back Tyreese told Rick he killed Chris again but slower and he enjoyed every second of it which again shows that Tyreese hated him for killing his daughter. Carl Grimes Chris and Carl had a poor relationship. Chris frequently complained about having to babysit Carl, Sophia, Ben, and Billy. At one point, Carl told Chris, "You shouldn't cuss so much. I know you're not an all the way adult. Saying those swears isn't going to fool me." Chris responded by saying "Shut up, brat!" which angered Carl greatly. Appearances Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars Volume 4: The Heart's Desire |}} Trivia *Chris and Dr. Stevens were the only two characters whose reanimation occurred off-panel. *Although Chris and Julie didn't enact their suicide pact until after they arrived at the Prison, it was hinted about while the survivors stayed on Hershel's farm. After a target practice session, Tyreese decided to allow the two teenagers to keep their guns; Chris later remarked "finally... this is going to be so much easier." *Tyreese's group is the only group where all members reanimated as zombies at some point. Julie reanimates after Chris kills her, but he shoots her again, causing Tyreese to murder him twice, both as a human and as a zombie. When The Governor kills Tyreese, his decapitated head reanimates. Tyreese's zombie is finally put to rest by Michonne. **Yet he is the only one in his goup in which he was not seen as a walker due to the fact that Tyreese killed a zombified Chris and later burned his remaines. *Robert Kirkman answered the question whether naming characters the same name, Billy, Eugene, and Chris, was an oversight, "It's not oversight at all. It's completely unrealistic for a group of people to meet at random and never encounter the same names."Robert Kirkman forum, Image Comics, (March 20, 2005) *He is the only named character of the Comic Series to have killed another named character whom he had a relationship with. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased Category:Glasses User Category:Suicidal Category:Undeads Category:Children Category:Adoptees